Celui qui apporta la discorde
by Areina James
Summary: Après la guerre Hermione et Ron ont emménagé ensemble. Seulement Ron n'est jamais plus sur les dents que lorsqu'Harry passe chez eux. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il n'est pas aveugle.


Hello tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, en plus du chapitre 4 de _Professeur consternée pour élève appliquée_ voici un petit OS corrigé par mon adorable bêta Syngaly.

Bien sur, Harry, Hermione et Ron appartienne à la très talentueuse JK Rowling.

Cet OS est la seule histoire que j'ai écrite qui ne comporte pas d'OC. Cependant comme dans _Lento y prestissimo_ c'est un Harry/Hermione.

J'espère que vous aimerez se petit OS sympathique autant que je l'aimes moi-même.

.

.

**Celui qui apporta la discorde.**

**.**

**.**

Résumé : Après la guerre, Hermione et Ron ont emménagé ensemble. Seulement, Ron n'est jamais plus sur les dents que lorsqu'Harry passe chez eux. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il n'est pas aveugle.

.

.

Ron ouvrit la porte sous les invectives d'une Hermione trop occupée à terminer de préparer le dîner.

- Harry, entre, dit-il avec le plus faux sourire de la terre. Son meilleur-ami lui sourit de ce même sourire un peu exagéré et entra. Le survivant retira son manteau pour le poser sur le patère de l'entrer. Il venait tellement souvent, qu'il avait même sa place, à droite du manteau d'Hermione.

- Ron, comment vas tu ? demanda-t-il en retirant ses chaussures.

Il monta la marche du petit vestibule. Ron jeta un coup d'œil crispé au pied de son ami moulé par d'affreuse chausette rouge à carreau jaune sur le parquet. Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Hermione et Harry pouvaient marcher en chaussettes sur le parquet, lui ne vivait pas sans ses saints chaussons

- Bien, répondit Ron alors qu'Harry entrait dans la cuisine.

Hermione, qui venait juste de terminer de préparer son plat, adressa un sourire éblouissant à son meilleur-ami, alors que le rouquin se renfrognait dans son coin. Il se détourna, à la seconde ou sa petite-amie se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle pas assez bas pour que Ron ne l'entende pas. Ce dernier serra les dents, en se demandant depuis quand les visites de son meilleur ami l'indisposaient tant.

Ce n'était pas tant Harry lui-même le problème, mais plutôt sa relation avec Hermione. Parfois Ron avait envie de tout claquer et de partir, comme dans la tente il y a trois ans. Seulement il se doutait très bien que cette fois, comme la dernière, la seule fille de leur trio choisirait encore le survivant.

Elle le choisissait toujours.

Ron était presque certain que le jour ou elle apprendrait qu'elle était enceinte de lui, c'était à Harry qu'elle le dirait en premier.

- La vie est mal faite, siffla-t-il en s'installant dans la salle à manger.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry avant de réellement murmurer qu'elle chose qui fit rire l'ancienne Gryffondor, avant qu'ils n'apparaissent avec les couverts, verres, et assiettes comme un parfait petit-couple.

Ils mirent la table en parlant du temps qu'il avait fait à Londres, sans même remarquer le mutisme du rouquin qui serrait les lèvres aussi fort que les poings sous la table.

- Oh, Malefoy est venu me voir au ministère aujourd'hui, annonça Hermione en servant l'entrée après avoir ordonné à Harry de s'installer en face d'elle, Ron étant déjà sur le côté.

- Il voulait quoi ? demanda le survivant alors que Ron ouvrait à peine la bouche.

- Que ses elfes de maison se remettent au travail, expliqua-t-elle. Apparemment ils ont tous signé une pétition comme quoi ils veulent de véritable prénom, et non des numéros... Je lui ai répondu qu'il devrait peut-être se plier à leurs vindicatives pour avoir la paix.

- C'est digne de Malefoy, se mit à rire Harry, alors que le rouquin devenait complètement cramoisi.

Pour se redonner contenance, il bu son verre en entier et commença à manger.

Ron fit malencontreusement tomber sa fourchette par terre, et sursauta presque. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un intrus avec ses jambes légèrement repliées sous sa chaise. Hermione les avait croisées, et le bout de son pieds atterrissait pile entre les genoux d'Harry qui avait écarté ses propres jambes, une vrai chorégraphie.

Et le fait qu'ils aient souvent mangé l'un en face de l'autre pendant presque six ans, n'excusait pas ce phénomène dérangeant pour Ron.

- J'en ai marre, dit-il en posant sa fourchette sur son assiettes, alors que les regards de ses deux amis se fixait sur lui. Et oui, j'existe, répéta-t-il comme dans la tente.

- On a vu, Ron, indiqua Hermione en levant presque les yeux au ciel, tout en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette à son tour.

- C'est vous deux qui m'agacez ! siffla le rouquin. Vous croyez vraiment que je suis stupide ?

- Ron, appella Harry, explique-toi qu'on y comprenne quelque chose.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas Krum qui a prit la virginité d'Hermione, hurla-t-il hors de lui, tout ce qu'il avait retenu pendant quatre ans explosant brusquement. C'était toi Harry ! Dans cette fichu tente alors que je cavalais comme un fou pour vous retrouver !

Aussitôt les deux accusés rougirent parfaitement en se souvenant de ce jour fatidique, où ils avaient cédé à leur instinct pour la première fois.

- Elle me l'a dit en dormant ! En dormant ! Et moi, comme un con, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas grave ! Mais regardez-vous un peu !

- Que...Que... Ron..., murmura Hermione toujours rouge.

- Vous allez me laisser parler, oui ! coupa le rouquin. J'ai toujours été dans le groupe, mais avec ou sans moi c'était pareil pour vous ! C'est pour ça que dans la tente vous m'avez laissé partir ! Et qu'ensuite Hermione, tu as laissé Harry à Ginny, parce que ma soeur t'a supplié de t'éloigner de lui pour qu'elle ait sa chance ! J'avais soif cette nuit là, expliqua-t-il plus bas bien que toujours en rage.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix suppliante de sa cadette, qui était certaine que tant qu'Hermione remplirait si bien ses devoirs de "meilleure-amie", Harry ne verrait jamais l'intérêt d'avoir une petite-amie.

- Résultat, elle s'est prise un râteau ! siffla Ron. J'aurais presque préféré que tu m'en mettes un aussi, plutôt que me dire oui ! Tu ne me prends jamais dans tes bras comme tu le fais avec Harry, tu ne lui parles même pas comme à moi ! On l'a vu avant-hier ! Et tu es contente de le voir ! Mais réveille-toi Hermione, t'en a rien à cirer de moi !

- Si c'est parce que je marche en chaussette, je peux..., allait proposer Harry.

- Quoi ? Mettre des chaussons ? Tu as horreur de ça !

Hermione resta complètement muette, encore trop surprise que Ron sache qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Harry, et Harry que Ron pète un plomb ainsi.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Hermione, indiqua finalement le rouquin en rompant le silence, tout en se levant. Je vais demander à Luna ou Ginny de m'héberger, et pendant ce temps là on va mettre fin au bail de l'appartement, et chercher autre chose chacun de notre côté. C'est terminé entre nous, ajouta-t-il tristement en se dirigeant vers le hall pour mettre ses chaussures. Il glissa ses chaussons dans sa poche après les avoir rapetissés, et sortit sans bruit.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle devant la porte, avec l'espoir vain qu'elle vienne et lui hurle que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et non Harry.

Ron attendit ainsi pendant dix minutes, avant de se résoudre à renoncer à ses meilleurs-amis. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait à tous les trois.

- J'aurais préféré qu'Hermione soit un mec, marmonna-t-il dans la nuit froide. Comme ça il n'y aurait jamais eu d'histoire.

.

.

Hermione se leva une fois que la porte eut claqué, et débarrassa la place de Ron sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

D'un côté elle était triste, mais de l'autre elle était soulagée.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Harry en la prenant doucement dans ses bras, collant ainsi son torse musclé au dos de sa meilleure-amie, qui s'était appuyée contre l'évier sans rien dire.

- Tu... Tu...

- J'ai versé du veritaserum dans son verre 'Mione, c'est pour ça qu'il a tout déballé, avoua-t-il alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, surprise.

- Tu... Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Plus le temps passait, et plus on faisait n'importe quoi tous les trois. Tu étais avec Ron, mais on s'embrassait chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là. Je sais que tu es restée avec lui pour que son complexe envers moi ne devienne pas un obstacle entre nous trois. Mais il n'était pas stupide, il souffrait de la situation tout autant que toi et moi.

- Sauf... sauf... qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai trompé pendant près de quatre ans..., murmura-t-elle très bas.

- Et il ne le saura jamais. Ron ira bien, maintenant qu'il s'est affranchit de nous et de son côté de fidèle toutou qui se tait et pète un plomb de temps en temps.

- Tu as vraiment un côté Serpentard, finit par dire l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un petite sourire en se retournant.

- Tu l'adore mon côté Serpentard, rigola-t-il en la soulevant légèrement pour l'embrasser.

- On devrait aller ailleurs, souffla Hermione en rompant le baiser fougueux qu'ils échangeaient.

- Chez moi alors, sourit-il avant de les faire transplaner, tout en lui volant un autre baiser.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Je sais que c'est moche pour Ron. Mais j'ai envie d'imaginer la suite de Harry Potter ainsi. Avec mon couple favorie !  
Pas vous ?

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
